Powerful
by shaping-up-to-be-pretty-ood
Summary: River's not happy with the fact that her parents are going through a divorce, but she's not going to make Amy do anything she doesn't want to. [Before Asylum of the Daleks.]


Amy didn't look up from her cup of tea when she heard the electricity of her daughter's Vortex Manipulator crackle behind her. It also didn't dawn on her that she had been sitting in the same spot on the couch for over an hour and the tea had gone stone cold. Her sweatshirt didn't need to act as an insulator between her hands and the mug anymore. She barely reacted when River bent to kiss her on the cheek, squinting a little to keep her eyes shielded from the wild curls.

"How are you?" River asked softly, circling the couch to sit next to her mother.

"I try to focus on work... But it's hard to forget it. A photographer told me I was being too pouty and angsty and I just burst into tears right there. I couldn't even stop myself."

"You know exactly what I'm going to tell you."

"Yeah, and I don't need to hear it. You know why I did what I did."

"He doesn't care."

"He should!" Amy's voice had risen dangerously fast, and anger blazed on her face. "It's not his fault! I'm the one who got myself bloody kidnapped and that's when-"

"You were kidnapped because of me." River took the mug from her mother's hands and set it on the coffee table. "It is no one's fault but theirs. We are not responsible." Her expression was stern. "Those awful people are responsible, and you shouldn't blame yourself because they did what they did. Do you think I did all that pushing to get you two together when we were younger just to watch it fall apart because you can't have another child? I did it because you love each other, more than anyone I've ever seen in my life. You're my parents, my best friends, my favorite people in the universe, and I can't stand to see you like this, mother."

"You deserve brothers and sisters, River," Amy whispered, not meeting her daughter's gaze. "But now it'll never happen."

"It doesn't need to. I love you two so much, Amy. So much. You're my family. Promise me that next time you'll try to talk to him."

"He said that the next time I see him he'll have the divorce papers."

"Don't sign them. Just _talk_ to him. Please, Mum, you two love each other so much, and I can't stand knowing that you might seperate." Her voice cracked halfway through, and Amy was shocked to find that tears were rolling incessantly down her daughter's cheeks.

River was _pleading._

"River, I can't. Please understand that. I just wish... I just wish _he _was here, and he could force us to talk about it. I know you won't make me do anything I don't want to, but he'll make me, I know it. I wish he was here to hug you and kiss you and tell you we'll all be okay."

"I know you may not think it, but you two love each other far more than the Doctor and I love each other. Remember that story you told me about the Two Streams resort? You ripped time apart, stream by stream, to get back to each other."

"You broke time so you didn't have to kill him."

"Yes, I did. But that was simple refusal. You _tore time itself apart._ Not broke it. _Tore it to pieces. _Not all love is that powerful."

Amy sighed. "I love you, River."

River smiled slightly, wrapping her arms around her mother tightly as she could without hurting her. "I love you too, mother."

**A/N: *nervously looks about* Hi? I don't know why I did this.**

** And on a more personal note, there is a guest who has been leaving GLOWING reviews but no name! It's driving me mad! There has been a review from this lovely guest on most every story I've posted, and I have no way to thank them. SO I'll throw it in here! THANKYOUSOMUCH to everyone who's ever reviewed any of my stories, or read them period. I don't get nearly enough time with school and writing and my art to properly thank you all through PMs, and I feel a bit guilty towards those of you who have been reading my stories from the beginning of the Who wave. So honestly, from the bottom of my heart and the heart of the TARDIS, thank you all sosososososooooo much!**


End file.
